


Vampires in New York

by Mr_Gullible



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, but if you're coming from the alvh fandom please read!!, mainly for hamilton fans bc I fill in details about alvh, there will be some abe and henry stuff, this is a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gullible/pseuds/Mr_Gullible
Summary: John Laurens' death is on record. But rather than dying, he runs into a man named Henry Sturges who changes that.Basically it's just a Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter/Hamilton Musical crossover.





	1. John Laurens 1754-1782

“Is it normal to remember how you died crystal clear?”

“I can’t answer that for you.”

 

The war was over, they weren’t aware though. They attacked. He remembered the adrenaline and fear concoction brewing in him. He’d survived this long, he would continue to. It didn’t work out like that. The gunshot that killed him, he had tuned out with the rest of them. He should’ve paid closer attention. The next thing he felt was the ripping pain in his torso as the bullet entered him. John Laurens died in battle.  
But that wasn’t the end of the story for him.  
John Laurens had been in the eye of a man. On the outside this man didn’t seem very interesting, maybe attractive but that was about it. But later when the body of the late Laurens was to be buried, this man made himself much more interesting. More interesting as the blood pooled from his wrist and into the mouth of a deadman. More interesting as this blood caused a man killed in combat to come back to life.

The two men now sat in a room together, Laurens sitting up in the bed that had been lent to him. His head turned back to the man who started this. That man’s name was Henry Sturges. Just about an hour earlier he had told Laurens about himself as well. And now they sat, Laurens asking and Henry answering. His first question at first, of course had been about what had happened, hadn’t he died? Henry, in answer to this, explained he saw potential in the younger male, and further explained about the thing Laurens was still having trouble wrapping his head around. Vampires. Of course he had heard of them, everyone had. But those were just legends and myths. Or that’s what he had thought. Turns out, they were real. Laurens wasn’t naive. He wouldn’t have believed a word Sturges was saying if he hadn’t been proof of them existing. One doesn’t just die and come back to life like that. Soon after that the ‘usual questions’ -as Henry had called them- came. They were more general. How long had this been going on? Are the weaknesses in myths true? Can you still eat garlic? Henry was patient with him. Laurens got the feeling this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Then the harder questions came out, though he supposed these were also common questions, what about his family? A letter surely had been sent out by now. People watched him die, he couldn’t just come back. What about his friends? Lafayette and Mulligan. Alexander. Would he never be able to see them again? And that’s how he found himself at the ship going to France.

Equipped with a pair of shaded glasses on his face -Henry had warned him before going out that without them his eyes would burn-, Laurens tried his best not to appear as freaked out as he felt. No matter what he did, he was not letting that boat leave without finding Lafayette. Laf was the one Laurens had always trusted with things. He knew if he was going to tell anyone about this, it was Laf. But he also knew that the Frenchman had been planning to leave back to France as soon as the war had ended, to leave and try to gain independence there as well. There had been a slight argument, between Laurens and Sturges, Henry didn’t think it was wise to tell a human about all of this, but Laurens wouldn’t hear it. He couldn’t do this without his friend. The other thing he hadn’t mentioned was, he was fully planning to turn Laf. That is if Lafayette agreed to be turned. Though on the short side, he was lucky that Lafayette was as tall as he was. Taking a step forward, ready to run to him, Laurens had to stop dead in his tracks. Mulligan was with him. Of course he was. Did he really want to risk causing a scene though? Hercules Mulligan was known for being loud, and seeing his dead friend walk up definitely wouldn’t be a quiet ordeal. That fear started to bubble up again, the ship was boarding, how was he supposed to get Laf’s attention without getting Herc’s as well. Compromising he turned to an older lady heading to the boat, being sure to alter his voice slightly.

“Ma’am, see that tall man there? Yes, with his hair pulled back. Could you direct him my way? Ask him to come without his friend please. Thank you” 

The woman had been very kind, she made her way towards Lafayette and Mulligan, a little too slow for Laurens’ liking -but what can you do-. He saw them talk briefly then what looked like Laf thanking her, always a gentleman. Mulligan, on the other hand, had that look that he did whenever someone had gotten too close to Laf before he intervened. He probably wanted to spend as much time with Laf before he left, Laurens was sure Herc was far from ecstatic about Laf leaving. But now Lafayette was getting closer and he was sure he was going to choke on that fear that hadn’t stopped bubbling.

“The kind lady said to me that you had asked her for me to come over here? What may I assist you with? Though I must point out that I must board the ship soon” 

All of this was said with a kind smile on his face, Laurens could only nod hastily as he attempted to catch the words that had run away from him.

“Laf, it’s me,” oh he wished he could take off the damn glasses to make actual eye contact.  
“John Laurens.”

That’s when the smile faded from Lafayette’s face.

“Is this your type of a joke? John Laurens died, you cannot be him. If you think pretending to be my late friend is a good idea of a joke you are mistaken.”

Laurens winced. Laf was scary when he got mad. But nevertheless, he held eye contact on his end.

“How could I be someone pretending to be me, if I know that for a week after our introduction with Alexander, he teased him about calling Herc’s pants hot.” 

He hoped this would work. It was an inside joke the four of them had shared. But Lafayette’s frowned only deepened as he grabbed Lauren’s arm, pulling him into a side alley. The sun was blocked out by the buildings so Laurens thanked the god and pulled off his shades, looking directly at Lafayette now, who was staring back at him intensely. Laurens began to think maybe this was where he got his ass beat by Laf.

“You should not be alive” Laf’s voice was a harsh hiss. “How are you alive!”

That’s when Laurens felt a rush of relief hit him at once. Laf was on his side, for now, at least. 

“It’s.. It’s a long story, but a guy named Henry Sturges found me. Do you remember the Roanoke colony?”

“The colony that disappeared a couple centuries ago? Yes but, what does this-?” 

Laurens cut him off.

“He was there. He was one of the colonists! The doctor’s name was Crowley, he was a vampire and that’s why all of them disappeared, he kept feeding on them. And then when Henry tried to scratch Crowley’s name in the tree he carved Croatoan into the tree to throw everyone off. And then turned Henry into a vampire as well!”

Sure this was a lot for Lafayette to process but Laurens didn’t stop. He had to get everything out before questions got asked otherwise they’d never get to a conclusion.

“But he found me after I was dead, and used his own blood to turn me as well. You understand now?

Lafayette was staring at him and Laurens couldn’t make out was going through his head. Surely he didn’t believe Laurens that easily, but he wasn’t laughing in his face, calling him a madman.

“You’re telling me.. That the Lost Colony was wiped out by a vampire, turned another colonist into one, who then brought you back to life?” He paused for a while. “I need more evidence if you want me to believe you haven’t lost your mind..” 

He sounded like he was still in shock. Laurens didn’t blame him though. His friend just admitted he came back from the dead and that vampires exist. Luckily, Laurens knew how to prove it. In one of the answers Henry had given him, he explained that vampires easily passed as humans until they showed their true form. Black eyes lots of sharp teeth. That’s how he’d prove it. Focusing hard, he tried thinking about feeding, anything to make the vampire qualities come out. This went on for a full minute, thinking it wasn’t working the whole time. But soon realised that was wrong when he heard a gasp escape the taller man’s mouth. And also something along the lines of ‘this can't be happening’. But that’s when Laurens thoughts flipped. Instead of ‘feeding’, he thought ‘convert’.

“See, Laf. I’m not bullshitting you, but please.. Let me bite you, you’ll be the exact same except for how you eat, you can even go out in public. Just please don’t leave me like this, to be one without one of my friends.”

Once again he couldn’t tell what was going through Laf’s head. All he knew was that he was staring at Laurens’ teeth that had calmed down to just two sharp fangs. 

“Alright.. I will do this for you”

Laurens sank his teeth into Lafayette’s neck.


	2. Lafayette

Henry Sturges was furious. Yes, newly turned vampires were a little reckless, but this one had gone and told his HUMAN friend, and brought said friend back to the house a newly turned vampire. Turning the kid had been a good idea initially but maybe not so much anymore.Now he was pacing throughout the room, staring the two other vampires down. This was Henry’s way of attempting to intimidate the others, show them who was the boss around here. He stopped for a moment and turned to them. 

“Do you realise how reckless that was?” His voice wasn’t raised yet, but the two other men could tell it probably would be soon.

“I shouldn’t have even let you out there but you insisted so I allowed you. But while out there you reveal yourself AND turn another human in broad daylight. What if someone had seen all that? They’d immediately try to kill you, and once they realised you couldn’t die by normal means all hell would’ve broken loose!” 

Laurens wanted to speak up but Henry continued talking before he had the chance.

“I guess it’s too late now, but you,” he looked at Lafayette. “Will have to learn to live as one before you’re able to go back out into the open. Seeing as that if we kept you here like Laurens must, would be considered a missing person since you did not have a public death”

Lafayette nodded a little in understanding. His expression was one that Laurens had seen only a few times before, where he looked like he was considering something so deeply he was becoming solemn. 

“Can I at least let one person know I am staying in America before this?”

“No. Last time I let someone do something similar he came back with another vampire” as he spoke, Sturges threw a nasty look at Laurens.

“But if it is that important to you, you may write a letter and I will take it to the mail carrier”

“Oui! Merci!” Whatever had been causing Laf to look so stressed out seemed to melt away. Laurens had a feeling it was Mulligan the Frenchman wanted to write to. 

“You guys have until sundown until we go out, we’re feeding tonight. Lafayette, you can stay in the room next to Laurens’”.

An hour of Lafayette’s time was spent perfecting his letter before giving it to Sturges, asking him to send it for him. After Henry had left to the mail carrier, Laurens and Lafayette sat together in Laurens room, talking. They talked for a good half hour before the thing that had been bothering Laurens came up.

“Laf.. I need to tell Alexander”

This made Lafayette quickly turn his head to him, looking startled, but it changed to sympathy.

“John you know you cannot, he-”

“He deserves to know though!” 

Lafayette sighed, reaching forward to put his hand gently on Laurens’.

“Of course he deserves to know, but Alexander has already gone back to New York, he is recovering from the war and trying to help develop the country. You going to him will likely overwhelm him” 

Laurens could tell Lafayette was holding something back. Breaking eye contact he now looked at the floor, momentarily pressing his lips firmly together. It was enough time for Lafayette to start speaking again.

“You know that if you came back he would drop everything. He’d drop everything to be with you, possibly even become one like us, but he’s got an important role to play, Laurens, we must not interfere with his life like that”

All he could muster was a small nod. He knew Laf was right, but that doesn’t make it easier for Laurens to admit. The bed shifted a little as Lafayette moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around Laurens’ shoulder. 

“In due time, Laurens, you’ll be reunited with him. He’s Alexander Hamilton, after all, it’s hard to get away from him”

Feeding was frustrating. Too many rules. Only at night -unless an emergency-. Only choose people who are alone. Prostitutes were the best option. Only feed on a total of two people, but one was the best option. Henry explained he had fed the night before, and let the two kills be Laurens’ and Laf’s. Going into the first feed felt wrong. It felt wrong knowing what was about to happen. But once it was happening, it was bliss. It felt amazing. Like feeling life being pumped through your system with each gulp of blood. Though in theory, it basically was exactly that. Though no amount of blood would ever restore their life. They were dead. That was it. It could be argued that Sturges and Lafayette weren’t. That they were simply immortal now, but that wasn’t the case for Laurens. He died before this happened. He was dead, and he’d never truly be alive again. 

That was something he thought about a lot as the time went by. After about two weeks Lafayette was allowed to leave. And though he was around the house often, he spent most of his time at -what Laurens could only assume- Mulligan’s house. Sometimes he even felt bad about forcing Laf into all this. Forcing him to stay in America for him. But then there were some times when Lafayette would come home looking so happy, Laurens knew that Laf was truly happy that Laurens had stopped him. Of course, it wasn’t all his fault Lafayette was happy, he knew that Hercules Mulligan made Lafayette happier than anyone else. And Laurens had given him a reason to stay near him, rather than return to France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but things begin to happen for real next chapter. Consider this just a filler chapter


	3. Blow us all away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter about Alexander Hamilton ;)

The Reynolds Pamphlet was the first occasion Laurens almost went to Hamilton. Ever since he had come back, Laurens kept up on all of the events going on, despite not being able to leave the house of Henry Sturges, that had now become his home as well. And through all of the events, despite wanting to see him, Laurens stayed inside, giving his support for Alexander the best he could, even if it was just telling Laf about it. But the pamphlet. It took Lafayette holding him back, and Henry blocking the door to keep Laurens from leaving then and there. Laurens knew how much that would impact the Hamiltons. He even suspected it would end up just being Alexander, instead of Alexander and Eliza. But like Lafayette had reminded him that first night, Laurens going to him would only make it worse for Alexander. Fine. Laurens calmed down eventually, and nothing happened.

The next time it wasn’t Henry or Lafayette who stopped him, it was himself. After the Reynolds Pamphlet, Alexander’s affair was the recent chatter. And then after that, it was suddenly about his son. Philip. Back in the war, Laurens had been excited to meet Philip, but never got the chance to. And now he never would. Philip had died in a duel. Laurens had gotten past both Lafayette and Henry. It also helped that Lafayette didn’t put up much of a fight. What stopped him was seeing the Hamiltons themselves. It was dusk when it happened. Laurens was keeping out of sight in Uptown New York. And there they were. Eliza walking, gazing at the sights around her as she strolled through the park. And next to her, Alexander. Laurens could see that he was talking, but it wasn’t like he had remembered. There was no smile and there was no enthusiasm. Like Eliza, he seemed unfocused. His voice was soft enough that Laurens couldn’t hear him, unlike how Alexander would’ve been normally. And that’s when Laurens knew he couldn’t interfere.  
They had to work through the unimaginable. And Laurens had to stay out of it.

Henry was upset, and Lafayette concerned. But Henry’s anger had turned into what Laurens assumed was a bit of pride as he gave a couple claps on Laurens' shoulder. And Laf’s concern turned into sympathetic, yet proud smile. After this, he had gained more of Henry’s trust, now that the older vampire knew he was capable of not totally acting on impulse. It didn’t last for too long though. He should’ve known something would go wrong after the election.

John Laurens had once known Aaron Burr. He was there the night Laurens had met the famous Alexander Hamilton. And as Alexander had said, Burr didn’t stand for anything. He never did. So when Alexander, despite disagreeing with him, decided to vote for Jefferson rather than Burr on the account of Jefferson actually had opinions on stuff, it didn’t surprise him. Laurens actually was proud of Alexander. Choosing what was right over his friend. After that, Jefferson became president and Burr vice president. Though the thing was, after someone lost something politically, there was always a duel afterwards. It was basically a tradition to duel after you lost something like that, it was a way to show you were willing to die for your honour. And Laurens had realised that when it was nearly too late. He and Lafayette had been out hunting. It was easier in pairs of two, one could look out while the other fed. And that way people wouldn’t suspect you or find you suspicious. That’s when they heard him.

Alexander Hamilton had a voice that stood out. And if you were a friend -or an enemy- with how much he talked, you couldn’t mistake his voice anywhere. The initial reaction was confusion, why would he be out this late? As soon as it struck Laurens he was shaking Lafayette in a panic.

“Laf he’s going to a duel! It must’ve been Burr who did it we have to go after him!” 

His voice was shrill and frantic. Alexander Hamilton was possibly about to die. He had to do something. Lafayette stared at him for a couple seconds.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

With that they followed Alexander, at a reasonable distance. They still had to worry about him seeing Laurens. Shortly after they began following, Alexander and the men accompanying him crossed the river to Jersey. It all reminded Laurens of his very own duel, back during the war. He had duelled Charles Lee. The bastard deserved it. Charles Lee was a coward, and with direct orders from Washington, Alexander couldn’t do anything about it. So Laurens did. Laurens longed for those days. Alexander his second. It struck him as unknowingly a foreshadowing. Laurens duelled Lee, Alexander was Laurens’ second, Burr was Lee’s. Now Alexander was on his way to duel Burr. John Laurens had won his duel all those years ago, and now he was making sure Alexander Hamilton won his.

His glasses. Alexander was wearing his glasses. This is what made Laurens and Lafayette realise this was serious. But it didn’t make them feel better, Hamilton seemed out of it. Like he wasn’t really focused. That was never good during a duel. Both men got into position. Lafayette and Laurens counted quietly to themselves.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

10

Alexander Hamilton’s gun was pointed at the sky.   
Aaron Burr’s gun fired.

They didn’t know who moved first, but Laurens and Lafayette were both running towards their old friend. They both knew what was about to happen. Lafayette took the first initiative by sending the others to get the boat ready. Get them away from Alexander. Laurens knew biting him was a bad idea now. He’d have to use the other option. Alex lay on the ground, a hand on his wound, despite it doing nothing to make it better. He could still see everything around him but he couldn’t process it. He must’ve been dying. He could see John Laurens. His old friend. Alexander Hamilton had really missed him. Hamilton watched as Laurens reached for his face.

“Am I dying?”

“Not if I’m doing this right.”


	4. Alexander Hamilton

It was everywhere in the papers. Alexander Hamilton survives gunshot. Nobody but four people knew how it happened. Nobody but four people including himself knew what he had to become to survive.   
The second that blood had entered his system he began feeling better. The wound no longer felt like it was sucking the life out of him, it felt merely like an annoyance. And that’s when Alexander Hamilton had made eye contact with John Laurens for the first time in many years. He made eye contact with a deadman. It wasn’t until a scared look flashed across Laurens' face as he stood and backed away did Alexander realise he wasn’t dead himself. He watched as Laurens quickly ran off away from him, and before he could call, Lafayette blocked his view. What was going on? How was Lafayette here? It was to his knowledge Laf stayed in America, but why was he here and now? He couldn’t have known this was going to happen. How was Alexander Hamilton not dead. How did he just see his dead friend in front of him?

After the whole doctor because of the bullet in his ribs ordeal. Lafayette took him back to a huge house. The only explanation he got on the way there was that there was a man named Henry Sturges who would explain everything. There was no mention of John Laurens. And frankly, Alexander was too scared to ask. Sturges came off as stiff and strict but soon broke out into a smile when they formally introduced themselves. 

“Alexander Hamilton”

“Henry Sturges. There’s a lot of talk about you here” 

Alexander didn’t know what that meant, but he didn’t feel like there was a reason to be worried about it.

By the end of Sturges’ talk, only one thing ran through Alexander Hamilton’s head.  
‘How many times had he needed to explain this’.  
Maybe that wasn’t an appropriate thing to think, maybe he should’ve thought this man is crazy and he needed to get away. But he didn’t. Alexander actually found this all to be pretty believable. Not only that but now he understood why Lafayette didn’t look any older than he had back in the war. Speaking of Laf, he was now staring at Alexander, a wide smile on his face.

“What’s the look for, Laf?”

Lafayette shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.

“Stay here for a moment”

With that, he walked away.

Looking around confused, Alexander’s eyes landed on Henry once again. Similar to Laf, he had a smirk on his face, now comfortably seated in a chair. After a moment Henry made a motion with his head, signalling Alexander to turn his attention elsewhere. That elsewhere was the doorway where Lafayette was now standing towards the edge of like he was making room for someone else to come through. Opening his mouth to say something, the words all caught in his throat, as his mouth shifted involuntarily in shock. John Laurens was now standing in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically anxious. Despite that, he looked the same as Alexander had remembered him. Same absurd amount of freckles, same poofy hair that Alexander and the remaining two friends liked to mess up, same eyes. It was the same John Laurens he’d become so close with.

His foot felt like it was a thousand pounds. It was impossible to lift it off the floor. But as soon as he got it off, he suddenly felt weightless. Alexander Hamilton felt weightless as he practically flew across the room. Across the room to John Laurens who he pulled tightly into his arms. And he knew it was really him when the embrace was returned with no hesitation. They were both vaguely aware of Lafayette next to them, doing his little excited hop, letting out a noise only describable as ‘happy’.

 

That was the same day Alexander Hamilton was reported missing. And eventually, presumed dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because next chapter is where someone leaves and a certain someone joins


	5. Goodbye and hello

The year was 1825. The year of a broken heart and a new found love. 

Starting in February, Lafayette hardly came back to the house, that they had since moved out of New York. The occasional time he was home, he refused to explain what was happening, or why he barely came home.

It wasn’t until the last day of February did he explain.

With eyes gazed at the floor and a solemn expression, his voice was chillingly soft.

“I’ve been up in New York.. Herc is, he won’t, he won’t last much longer”

For Alexander and Laurens, the news of their longtime friend near his deathbed was painful enough. But for Henry -and as an additional pain for the other two- the clear breaking their friend was going through was hard to watch. That’s when they all decided to head up to New York together. Lafayette shouldn’t be alone through it.

Hercules Mulligan had been just as excitable and loud as the others had been in their youths. Now he was bedridden, it was the third of March when they arrived. Lafayette sat in the bed directly next to Mulligan, gently holding his hand, never letting it go. Hamilton, Laurens, and Sturges sat further away. They weren’t even sure if Mulligan was aware of their presence, and if he was, who they even were. Watching Lafayette fall asleep in what looked to be a very uncomfortable sitting position, Mulligan’s hand in his own, and his nose gently touched to Mulligan’s cheek. Alexander and Laurens decided they needed to do something about it. They also decided, they’d wait for Laf to wake up, just as a safety precaution.

The morning of March 4th, the four visitors were in a nearby room, one of them, hissing angrily at two of them, the remaining standing back watching.

“Don’t you dare think about turning him!” 

“But if we do, he’ll survive, Laf! We’ll all be together again”

Unlike the usual situation, Henry Sturges was the one standing back silently. Over the years, he’d learned of two types of people in situations like this. 

One type, demonstrated by Alexander and Laurens. They were the type to bring the loved one with them.

“No! I will not let you touch him, I will not bring him into all of this!”

Type two, demonstrated by Lafayette.

“If you love him why are you letting him die, Lafayette!?” 

“Do not. Accuse me of not loving him, Hamilton.” 

Lafayette was now towering over Alexander. His voice dangerously calm. 

“I love him enough to let him go”

He spun on his heels, going back into Mulligan’s room. Leaving the other three to themselves.

On March 4th, 1825, Hercules Mulligan died. And the three other companions wouldn’t see Lafayette for another two months. 

 

After Lafayette finally returned, they thought life would go back to normal. But July of 1825, Henry Sturges brought someone back to the house. In the dead of night, the door slammed open. Causing all eyes to dart to the noise. In his arms, was a horribly injured man. He couldn’t have been older than any of them appeared to be. Nineteen years old maybe? 

Henry’s eyes landed on the three men.

“Get me bandages, and water, and rags.”

Giving them no time to react Henry made his way to a spare room. All three men stood towards the back of the room, watching as Henry worked on treating the boy’s wounds. It took at the very least over a half hour. The kid really got himself fucked. Henry had explained to them that the idiot had tried to take on a vampire with not even knowing -quoted from Henry- what he was doing.

A bit of time passed and they began to think, maybe the kid wouldn’t wake up. Maybe he’d actually suffered too serious injuries. Though Henry didn’t seem concerned. He seemed confident that the boy would be okay.

And he was right. One day, the boy woke up.

After the day the boy -Henry informed the others that he is to be referred to as ‘Abraham’- woke up, Henry spent a lot of time in that room. At least two hours each day. It was hard to tell if it was a bad or good thing. The day they got to meet Abraham, was the day Henry had spent five hours in that room. He was sitting up in his bed, bandages still wrapped around his torso. Alexander was the first to introduce himself, grinning and holding his hand out to Abraham.

“Alexander Hamilton, you?”

Speaking his name, Abraham now looked a little startled. But he still returned the handshake.

“Abraham Lincoln, but do you mean Alexander Hamilton as in the Alexander Hamilton? Didn’t you go missing years ago?”

“If you think me missing was bad, we got John Laurens here. He technically died even longer back”

Alexander spoke with a tone of amusement. Laurens next to him then smiled at Abraham. 

“John Laurens at your service” 

Now Henry chuckled.

“Now don’t come up all at once, looks like kid’s head is spinning”

Abraham shot a look over at Henry, then finally looked at Laf. Who took the look as his cue to introduce himself.

“There is more to my name but you may call me Lafayette”

After speaking he gave a quick bow.

“You’re all famous from the war” 

“Oui”

“But you look only a bit older than me”

“That’s what being a vampire does to you” 

It was Henry who spoke again.

 

Abraham Lincoln was their guest for a few more days. The question began roaming around the three’s heads.

“Is he going to become a vampire?”

The question caught Henry off guard, who turned to the trio, leaning casually against the counter.

“Are you asking if I will turn him? No.”

“No intentions of being rude, monsieur. But why is he still here then?”

“He will be staying here for the next few weeks, possibly months”

All three pairs of eyes were on him now, a casual smirk played across Sturges’ lips.

“I’ve become his mentor”

There’s no way he hadn’t turned Abe.

“Mentor for what?”

“Vampire hunting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had listened to It's Quiet Uptown the whole time writing it.
> 
> Yeah hi so, I realised that might've been a twist that I didn't prepare y'all for haha sorry. My reasoning was we already have five main characters and I felt the obvious route would be to turn Herc, and I wanted to make it a bit different.
> 
> But hey, Abe was introduced now, so we're roughly over halfway through this story.


	6. Mentor

Henry Sturges must’ve had a death wish. 

At least that’s what the trio thought. If HE was a vampire and the three of THEM were vampires. Why would he mentor someone to become a hunter, let alone stay with them? Once again the two types of people were revealed. 

Type one, demonstrated by Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens.

Abraham Lincoln was a little uncomfortable staying in this house. He wasn't sure what he had done, but he had a feeling Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens didn't like him. It still weirded him out to think he was actually under the same roof as them. They'd watch him closely, sometimes he'd catch them shooting angry looks at Sturges when he was in the room as well. 

Type two was demonstrated by Lafayette. 

While Hamilton and Laurens made him a little uncomfortable, Lafayette was quite nice to Abe. When Henry wasn’t around, and Abe wasn’t reading, his time was spent with Lafayette. And the more time spent with him, the more Abe realised just how different the Frenchman was from his two friends. From Abe’s perspective, it seemed Lafayette thought things through more than the other two.   
Lafayette was typically the person who cleaned his wounds after training, but after a while, it switched to Henry.

It was never shared with the trio how well Abe was doing -despite Hamilton and Laurens’ constant pestering-. But it was safe to assume he wasn’t doing all that well when Abe would come back into the house, face bloodied and bruised. But one day, it was Henry who looked like his ass was handed to him. And to everyone’s surprise -and Laf’s curiosity- Sturges didn’t seem upset about it. In fact, Abraham looked more concerned about it than Henry did. 

Later that day Lafayette found Alexander and Laurens both taking turns watching through the keyhole of a closed door.

“Excuse me but what are you two doing?”

The two in question both jumped, Laurens put a finger to his lips as Alexander motioned Lafayette over. With a roll of his eyes, he joined his two friends.

“He’s letting Lincoln treat his wounds” 

Alexander was speaking as quietly as possible. He knew Abraham couldn’t hear him, but Henry was another story.

“And what are you getting at here, Alexander?”

“He never lets us help him like that. I think he’s changed his mind, he’s going to turn Lincoln. Or more likely feed off him.”

Laurens was shaking his head slowly next to Alexander.

“I think there’s more to it”

“I agree with Laurens, but that more is Henry’s personal business. Now come on”

Lafayette then began heading to the back door. He wanted to spend time in the garden. Hamilton and Laurens followed.

 

“I’m sorry” 

As he spoke, Abraham’s eyes were harshly focused on the rag in his hand as he carefully wiped away more blood. He was too afraid to make eye contact. As an opposite reaction, Henry let a smirk play onto his lips.

“Don’t apologise, you did as I said and you’ve gotten quite good. Do not forget, Abraham, you were in my shoes for a few weeks”

It was Abe’s turn to smile, finally making eye contact.

“It’s harder than you’d think, being able to find AND beat you up without being able to see you at all”

“And that’s why we continue to practice, Mr.Lincoln”

Abraham laughed softly before continuing.

“Mr.Sturges, may I ask you a question?”

“You may, though I cannot guarantee an answer”

“Well, do not take this as offensive, but during my time here, I have not seen a single woman. Is there a reason?”

Much to Abe’s relief, Henry laughed.

“You amuse me, Lincoln. There are technically three answers to your question. Earlier this year, Lafayette’s significant other passed, and I don’t suspect he’ll be looking for anyone else”

Abraham nodded in understanding.

“I’m a little surprised you hadn’t put this together yourself, but Hamilton and Laurens fancy each other. They definitely are not interested in looking for other women”

The surprised expression on Abe’s face caused Henry to laugh again.

“And you?”

Henry had to think about the answer for a minute. There really was no reason he hadn’t been romantically involved. His wife and unborn child had died over 200 years ago, he wasn’t necessarily hung up on them anymore. Sure he missed her and it hurt occasionally. But he knew he couldn’t stay mourning his whole existence. 

“Waiting for the right person to come along. What about you, Abraham? You’re young and attractive, why hasn’t a lady come along and change your decision to stay?”

“Waiting for the right person, I suppose”

Abraham laughed and Henry smiled as he spoke.

“They’re taking their time to find us aren’t they?”

“Henry you forget I’m only nineteen”


	7. Springfield

Only a week after that day did Abraham Lincoln set off on his own. Every so often Henry would send off a letter. Each time said letters addressed to Lincoln. It was rare, but sometimes Lafayette would send a letter off as well. Abraham enjoyed each one. Letters from Henry meant another monster to kill, and letters from Lafayette were a reminder that not all of them were bad -excluding Henry-. Often Abraham sent a reply to Lafayette. While writing to Henry gave Lincoln a confused jittery feeling, he felt totally comfortable when writing Laf.

This continued for years until another letter to Lafayette that compelled the household to join together with Lincoln once more.

‘Finally on my own, it has struck me that Illinois feels lonely. Even with all of the city’s population. I’ve been considering asking Henry if he, you, Hamilton and Laurens would be interested in relocating here. Surely there is enough for everyone to keep occupied. Though it is only a thought.’

After that Lincoln had gone off into more details about his life from the past few months that no letters had not been exchanged. That same day Lafayette confronted Sturges, he had expected an argument -they had all learned over the years that Henry Sturges was an argumentative individual-. But both to his surprise and expectantly, Henry was quick to agree.

The house and the land their current residency was located was owned by Henry, and they could return as they pleased. So only packing up their most important and desirable things, they headed to Springfield, Illinois.

Upon arriving and meeting with Abraham, Henry suggested going out to drink. And drinking with the five of them went as you’d expect when Laurens and Hamilton are involved.

Alexander and Laurens got them all kicked out before the others got the chance to get sufficiently intoxicated. 

The night was spent in Abraham’s small housing. The bedroom was given to Alexander and Laurens. Mainly because no one wished to be in the same room as them. And much to Lincoln’s disappointment, Henry was quick to excuse himself. Leaving the house once more. Now sitting in the kitchen with Lafayette, Abe looked across the table to him. 

“Do you know why Henry hasn’t seen anyone? He had mentioned once he once had a wife, but didn’t say she was the reason he wasn’t seeing anyone”

He wasn’t sure where these questions were coming from but Abe asked anyways.

“I actually do not have the answer for you”

Abe nodded and continued.

“He could’ve brought her back though? Was it possible? Laurens did that to Hamilton right?”

“Oui, though Alexander was near death, not dead”

There was a pause and Lafayette continued talking.

“Do not go telling him this, but the reason I think he is not still thinking of her is because she was not the one meant for him. I believe every person has one true match. Yes, they can love, and truly love other people, but in the end, there’s only that true person for them.”

“And you don’t think she was his?”

Lafayette nodded in confirmation. Abraham was now contemplating. They both knew what was coming next.

“The year I first met you all, Henry mentioned you had lost someone.” He paused. “Do you think they were your true other?”

“Oui.. I do believe Hercules Mulligan was my soulmate.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how come you didn’t bring him back?”

Lafayette put his hands together, Abraham could tell he was thinking hard about what he was going to say.

“You see, Alexander and Laurens are alike in the sense that they see differently than me. Alexander doesn’t know when to stop, and when it comes to some things, Laurens doesn’t either.”

He let out a sigh.

“I personally did not want Hercules to have this same fate. He could not make the decision for himself, and I did not want to make that decision to become one for him. I knew it was time for me to let go. And though in theory, I have the rest of eternity to love another, I do not think I will.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Unimaginable”

 

Only a day after the four vampires arrived did a fight break out. To be fair, it wasn’t their fault. It was practically a tradition. Whenever someone new to the area who appeared to be tough, the city’s gang of boys had to prove themselves tougher. So predictably news of Lafayette and Laurens -which wounded Alexander’s ego a little- spread fast. When leaving the shop one day, the group was waiting. 

“Jack there’s no need to do this, they’re with me” 

Abraham spoke calmly, addressing the biggest man among the group.

“Let them try. Laf is easily the toughest mother fucker I know! And Laurens oh man good luck!”

The sound of four people all collectively telling Alexander to shut up followed shortly.

“See, Abe I would’ve but now I’ve got to. You get me?”

With a sigh and shake of his head, Abraham looked away. Not wanting to get involved in a fight again.

They started with Lafayette. And it was basically over before it started.

Jack and his men couldn’t even get a hit in, Laf was just too fast for them. Using that to his advantage Jack was on the ground fairly quickly. Lafayette had kicked his feet from under him. A few brave souls joined Jack on the floor, and the others learned to stay back. Lafayette had one.

Alexander and Laurens were cheering him on. Jack’s finger was then directed at Laurens. 

“Ready, kid?” 

There was no time to reply, a couple men shoved him forward. Before he could regain his footing Jack Armstrong’s fist connected with Laurens’ jaw. The force was enough to knock him to the ground. But when two men went to grab him he quickly rolled the other way. Getting back to his feet a smile played onto his lips. 

“You guys don’t know how to play fair”

Using all his strength, he charged at Jack. Ramming into the larger man as hard as he could, Armstrong was sent back, toppling over some of his other men as he fell. He prepared for men to come at him when a voice stopped everyone.

“I really can’t leave you three alone can I?”

Abraham straightened up a little, taking a couple hasty steps to him.

“It isn’t their fault, Henry. Jack has this thing-”

“Wait” Jack was talking this time as he got up from the ground.

“Henry? You’re Henry Sturges? Abe talks ‘bout you all the time!”

Henry smirked and Abraham appeared to flush embarrassed.

“Mr.Lincoln here speaks of me?”

“Oh for sure!”

Jack looked at Lafayette and Laurens, and Alexander who had now joined them.

“You three are cool. If anyone has problems with you they have problems with Jack Armstrong! A friend of Abraham Lincoln is friend of mine.” 

Henry let out a laugh, looking at Abraham again.

“Looks like you’ve made some friends while away”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've already got a few chapters done. Please leave feedback and tell me if you like it!!!!


End file.
